An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is an apparatus which images the internal tissue of a subject with a reflected ultrasonic signal by emitting an ultrasonic signal to the subject. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus transmits an ultrasonic signal to a diagnostic region of a subject to be examined and subsequently receives an ultrasonic signal reflected from a boundary between the internal tissues of the subject having different acoustic impedances, thereby obtaining image information of the diagnostic region.
The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes an ultrasonic transducer to transmit an ultrasonic signal to a subject and receive an ultrasonic signal reflected from the subject. The ultrasonic transducer includes an active element, a matching layer, and a backing layer.